spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-07-11
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Wally De Backer, Scott Edgar, Denise Scott, Suzanne Dowling, Guests: Wally De Backer, Scott Edgar, Denise Scott, Suzanne Dowling Official description Episode Twenty Three (11/07/2007) Our special guests for this week are electronic manipulator Wally De Backer, bushy-tailed comedian Denise Scott, Rock Arena host Suzanne Dowling and dungeon master Scott Edgar. Myf's Team MYF Gotye is the musical moniker of a young fellow named Wally De Backer, who has won the country's heart over this past year with his independently released Like Drawing Blood (2006). The album was voted Triple J 's favourite album of 2006, and Wally was recently awarded the inaugural Red Bull Award, "in recognition of Outstanding Potential". Gotye's Hearts A Mess has been nominated for APRA's Song of the Year. Scroll down on Wally's website to watch the animated film clip for this song. In July/August, the Gotye Mini Orchestra will be performing nationally. This week Gotye treats us to an original sample-symphony featuring some voices you will all be familiar with! Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team ALAN Rock Arena marvel Suzanne Dowling programmed one of Australia's most fondly remembered alternative music TV shows. Rock Arena built a significant following as it dared to play quality tunes without succumbing to the masses, exposing the new and providing an opportunity for people who were interested in many forms of music other than the top 20 to see and hear it. Endeared by independent bands and varied sounds, Suzanne played the likes of Gangajang, Boom Crash Orchestra, Hunters and Collectors, Nick Cave/Birthday Party/Boys Next Door, Go-Betweens, Paul Kelly, Tex Perkins and Beasts of Burbon, Hoodoo Gurus, Ed Kuepper, Radio Birdman and many more... who were not given airplay back in the day. Suzanne has also worked for Triple J, Radio Australia - and now loves teaching high school students. Dungeon master Scott Edgar is best known as a member of prolific comedy act Tripod. The group have been making funny songs for television, radio, CD's and countless live shows for over a decade now... and can be seen regularly on ABC TV's The Sideshow. Scod (Scott) is the geeky one with the guitar and glasses, and enjoys playing Dungeons and Dragons with his mates, playing piano and reading comic books. It's easy to understand how Scott might feel about being referenced in a Star Wars novel... pretty damn ecstatic!Further exploring his musical forte, Scott has been focusing on songwriting for his band The Universe - a debut album is currently in the works. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes